


At the Docks

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: When Vidalia's babysitter calls sick, she has to tell Yellowtail she can't go on that first date and thinks about the first time they met.





	

Of course this was what the night was turning out to be. Sour Cream was sitting on the couch listening to the walkman she had given him, his head bopping in time to the music. Vidalia was standing by the phone, arms crossed over her chest. Her babysitter was sick. She would have to flake on this guy, again, for their first date. He had been so understanding the first time, since Sour Cream had been sick, but it was getting awfully coincidental for him to not thing she was giving him a message, even if she wasn’t. Greg hadn’t answered the phone at the carwash, either, so that was her last option, gone. 

It was really too bad. She liked this guy, or at least what she knew of him. The first time they met, she had taken Sour Cream to the boardwalk to play with his friends. Kiki and Jenny had pulled him inside immediately, and she had smiled at Mr. Pizza, saying she would be back in a few hours to pick him up. She walked along the docks, looking at the boats, seeing what few tourist there was being shown around mixing with the fisherman doing their jobs. 

He had pulled up and hopped off his boat, sitting against one of the dock supports. With the cloudy sky dark behind him and the water was getting the green tint it does when a storm is rolling in. The sun, fighting valiantly, managed to push a ray through the clouds, illuminating him as a shinning beacon, pale blonde hair glimmering, the yellow raincoat he wore reflecting the light that hit it a beautiful contrast to the darkness surrounding him. 

Vidalia’s mouth feel open for half a second before she moved. She stood in front of him, eyes narrowed. “Can I draw you?” she asked. 

He looked up at her, face unchanging, and shrugged. She quickly pulled her sketch book out of her bag and stepped back to where she had been. Drawing in a sketchbook while standing wasn’t something she had practiced in a while, so some of the lines strayed and she knew she could have gotten the emotion of the water and the sky better, but every stroke of her pencil captured him perfectly. Once she was finished, she walked back up to him, book open to let him see.

He had smiled, then. It was a small thing. He didn’t even show his teeth. Still, she was somehow dazzled by it. He wasn’t her usual type at all. He seemed to…straight edge. He was a fisherman for crying out loud. Still, she knew she meant it when she said, “We should go on a date.”

His eyebrows shot to the top of his head and he started laughing. “Okay. Where do you live, I’ll pick you up Friday at seven.”

She gave him her address and phone number on the back of the sketch, signing it with her name. She winked when he looked up from it. “I guess I’ll see you around.” The walk to the Pizza’s was filled with thoughts of the fisherman in the yellow raincoat. 

Then Sour Cream had gotten sick, and she hadn’t been able to explain it to him before she showed up to her house. He had been every understanding, if not a little surprised that she had a five year old. They had rescheduled. And now, once again, she couldn’t go.

She didn’t even bother changing into her date clothes. There wasn’t any use. She just sat next to Sour Cream on the couch and flipped on the television. An hour later she heard him knock on the door. She pulled herself up and walked to the door. He stood there in a green plaid flannel shirt and jeans, flowers in hand. 

Vidalia grimaced. “Hey. My babysitter just bailed.” He looked a little disheartened but remained quiet, allowing her to continue. “I know it’s been some pretty bad luck, but I can’t just leave Sour Cream, you know? Kids my everything.”

“Are you asking if he can come? Because I think that would be great.” Yellowtail held the flowers out to her. 

Sour Cream on a date? She didn’t give it much thought, really. She nodded. “Yeah, just give me a few minutes, okay. You can come in. Just…I’m not ready.”

“Okay,” he said. He stepped into the house and removed his shoes before following Vidalia into the living room.

Vidalia poked Sour Cream. “Hey buddy, you want to go with me and Yellowtail on a date?” Sour Cream looked up at his mom, and then to Yellowtail, before giving a shrug. “That means yes,” she said, looking at Yellowtail. “Give me five minutes, okay?”

He chuckled. “Take all the time you need.”

Once in her room, Vidalia breathed in deeply. Maybe he wasn’t exactly what she used to chase, but already, he seemed so much better than every other boyfriend she had ever had. Throwing on the clothes she had picked out for the date, she grabbed her wallet and rushed out of the room. “Okay, ready. Come on, boys.”

They walked out of the house, Yellowtail leading the way, Sour Cream with his hand in his mothers, and a smile on all of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this such a rarepair for fics? I was looking for something to read of them and there is like, nothing? Wow.
> 
> As always, leave your thoughts below!


End file.
